Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings #'Cinjin - C/'at and S'/injin' #'Rinjin - R/'obbie and S'/injin' #'Dori - D/'amien and T'/ori' #'Tayley - T/'ara and H'/ayley' #'Tyder - T/'ori and R'/yder' #'Rybbie - Ry/'der and Rob'/bie' #'Shandré '- Sh/erry and''' André''' Cinjin Moments Robarazzi *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. Sleepover at Sikowitz's ' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds" and Sinjin is a nerd. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Sinjin is showing Cat something on his laptop. *When she tells him to replay the video, he responds by saying "Kay-kay", one of her catchphrases. Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Rinjin Moments Robarazzi *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin was seen working as a cameraman for Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on the show's first episode. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talked about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone was mad at Robbie, except Sinjin. *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knew Sinjin wasn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin more than once. Survival of the Hottest *When Sinjin was drowning, not only does Tori come to help, but Robbie does as well. *Robbie was the one who thought about giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. Freak the Freak Out *Both Robbie and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls implying that they have similar tastes. Rex Dies *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt and thought Robbie should be told the truth. This can also be seen as Sinjin being passive-aggressive and trying to get Robbie to stop having a crush on Tori. *When Sinjin told Andre that Rex was murdered by Tori, Robbie sobs very loudly, implying that he cares about what Sinjin says. The Diddly-Bops *Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as the slice of pizza. Prom Wrecker *Sinjin and Robbie sit next to each other during the Prom Meeting. *When Robbie mentions that he likes balloons, Sinjin states that his father owns a rubber factory, possibly trying to impress him. iParty with Victorious *Sinjin asks Robbie if he could take a picture of him. Robbie says no. Rex laughs and says how ironic it is. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin bobblehead. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes, and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin "Dude!". *Sinjin is always doing interpretive dances to songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). *Robbie wondered how Sinjin could bend his knees in tight jeans. Dori Moments A Film by Dale Squires *When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. *In the beginning of the class, Tori is sitting next to Damien. *Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away from Damien. *When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. Tayley Moments Freak the Freak Out *The two girls sing Ginger Fox's hit "Number One" horribly together. *While performing, Tara is continously singing very close to Hayley. *When Cat and Jade get up to sing, they are both sitting next to one another. *Both girls are also glaring at Cat and Jade. *Neither Tara nor Hayley stand up to cheer for Cat and Jade. *When they win, they scream and then hug each other tightly. *Both girls take care of Trina. Hayley-and-tara.jpg|Hayley and Tara 2..jpg Mirror Image! Hayley_with_tara_-_victorious.jpg Hayley and Tara singing 5..jpg Hayley and Tara work together to take care of Trina Tyder Moments Beggin' on Your Knees ' * Ryder asks Tori out. *Their date is at Tori's house. *Tori makes him sushi, which turns out to be too big to fit into his mouth, although Ryder doesn't seem to mind. *Ryder decides to work with Tori on their project. *Ryder sings with Tori. *Tori feels bad about going through Ryder's texts and apologizes. *Tori and Ryder kiss. *Tori bites Ryder's lip while kissing him. *Tori is upset when she finds out that Ryder dates girls only to get a good grade. *Tori sings a song about Ryder. *Ryder dates Tori to get a good grade. Tryder.jpg Victorious-beggin-03.jpg Victorious-beggin-06.jpg Wowbegginkness83kjiss.jpg Victorious-beggin-05.jpg Awe.jpg Yay324324234.jpg Boyk.jpg Rybbie Moments 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Tori dating Ryder. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. *It is possible that Robbie wanted to watch Ryder because he liked him. *In order to keep Ryder from leaving the stage, Robbie slightly pelvic thrusts and dances in Ryder's way. Shandré Moments 'Prom Wrecker *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. *He has his arm around her during the Prom Meeting and she whispers in his ear while Tori speaks. *He takes her to the Prome. *He calls her baby when he asks her to go get them drinks. *She goes and gets them punch. *She holds his arm and hugs him after the performance. Fanfictions Tayley *Perfection by SoSickofSarah Category:Pairings Category:Friendship